Creepypasta the Fighters/Candy-Addicted Hatsune Miku
Bio In the song The Full Course for Candy Addicts, vocaloid Hatsune Miku is a girl who has a huge sweet tooth. However, her love of sweets takes a dramatic twist, which eventually leads to her becoming cannibalistic. Powers/Weapons Miku kills her victims with a large cleaver before eating them with a knife and fork. Movelist Special Moves *Next Serving - Miku throws a plate at the opponent. *Lollipop Spin - Miku spins around with a giant lollipop out in front which also deflects projectiles. *Candied Swing - Miku swings her cleaver at the opponent. *Candy Pinwheel - Miku spins her cleaver in a pinwheel fashion with her index finger through the hole. *Bubblegum Shield - Miku blows a bubble made of gum, which acts like a shield. *Throw - Miku jams a fork into the opponent's head, then kicks him/her away. *Reverse Throw - Same thing except she shoves him/her to the other side. Super Move *Give Me Sweets - Miku digs through a bag of sweets and gets one out. Each one has a different effect, and it's retrieved at random: **Heart - Health replenishes. **Lollipop - Attack power increases **Leek - Miku throws it away in disgust seeing as how her sweet tooth has driven her away from her usual love of leeks. The throwaway does some damage if the opponent's close enough, kind of like Dudley and Luigi's taunts. **Gum - Speed increases. Creepy Finishers *Sweet Taste of Honey - Miku stabs the opponent through the ear with her fork. She then slices the opponent's throat with her knife, holding him/her back as his/her blood gushes on her face. *Prepare the Full Course - Miku kicks the opponent into the air and slices him/her in half with her cleaver with the head impaled on her cleaver. She then licks it like a lollipop. Friendship *Miku jumps up and returns as Hatsune Miku, but with a lollipop rather than a leek. Poses Intro *Miku is seen throwing something gross off of a plate. She then sees the opponent and says, "Entertain me with the special full course." If she's against an opponent speaking Japanese, she says it in that language. Win *Miku licks her cleaver. Victory *Mike licks a lollipop and says, "My beloved, not to be stolen, not to be torn apart...stay with me." Win Quotes *"My love goes with a fork and knife..." *"I love you so deeply that I want to eat you..." Arcade Mode Intro *Hatsune Miku, once a famed Vocaloid, but now a cannibalistic killer. Some say that a virus may have corrupted one version of her, but all that is known is that this particular Miku was a psycho who killed and ate her fellow vocaloids and master. When her food supply ran out, Miku continued her hunt when she heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Miku decided to enter, for she wanted to live in a place where she's never go hungry. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Miku created her own little Candyland. Filled with candy and sweets, Miku enjoyed the new life. However, the happiness Miku got from eating all the candy returned her sanity. One day, Miku looked at her reflection and was horrified. Miku then cried, knowing now she was a psychotic monster who killed her friends. Miku was stuck in Candyland forever, with no friends to share the love with. Only the sweets could drown out her sadness. Notes *Miku's backstory here is that she was once her sweet, normal, cybernetic self until she was infected with a virus. *What's this? She hates leeks? This version of Hatsune Miku hates leeks? (Doc Brown: "Great Scott!") Well, yes, seeing as how that's how big her sweet tooth is. *Her Sweet Taste of Honey finisher is based on one of Skarlet's fatalities. *Her Prepare the Full Course finisher is based on one of Kabal's fatalities. *Her Friendship parodies the classic Vocaloid meme: Levvan Polka. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters